


You Need Love Like I Do

by MockStrad



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Confident Scout Nervous Sniper, Eventual Romance, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, saxophone solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStrad/pseuds/MockStrad
Summary: After a surprise visit from Scout leads to a hot and heavy evening, Sniper is left wondering where they stand.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	You Need Love Like I Do

Scout hoisted himself up the ladder to the roof of the campervan, swinging his legs over the side and standing. Sniper was laid out on a lawn chair and gave him a small nod. He looked relaxed, arms folded behind his head, sunglasses and hat resting on his stomach. 

For once, Scout kept his mouth shut as he crossed over and settled beside the sniper on the other chair. 

Sniper returned his gaze to the stars above. The sounds of the evening and the feeling of the cooling desert air reminded him of home, the major difference being the constellations. He could hear the gentle sound of Scout beside him as the young man breathed in the deep scent of desert flowers and sand. Finally, he spoke. 

“Kinda hard to get a moment of peace around here.” 

Sniper grunted in response. He let his eyes drift closed. “Easier to do when you have someplace private to go,” he finally said. 

Humming, Scout turned to face the other man. “You got a mighty nice place here. In the middle of no where.” Sniper’s eyebrow quirked as Scout lowered his voice a touch. “Alone…” 

A sudden warmth hovered over Sniper’s lower body and he snapped his eyes open. Scout had crawled into his lap, sitting on his thighs. He was doing his best to balance so he wasn’t completely pressed into Sniper’s crotch. His eyes were half-lidded as he breathed, “You wanna have some fun, Snipes..?”

The rest of the team had spent so much of their time teasing the boy, acting as though he were unskilled in bed. But with him perched in his lap, face flush and voice husky, Sniper felt his breath hitch. 

Scout wasn’t the fumbling innocent that the others seemed to think he was. 

“Yeah,” Sniper finally answered. He put his hands on the other’s hips, pulling him fully down and into his lap. Scout hummed in response, placing his hands on Sniper’s shoulders. “What kinda fun were you thinking, hm?”

Pressing his chest to Sniper’s, Scout breathed against his ear all kinds of filthy things. Sniper’s grip on him tightened, a shudder going down his spine as Scout kept talking. 

“Alright mate, take it easy,” Sniper gasped, trying to catch his breath. “We got all night…” 

By morning, Scout was gone. But he’d left a note on Sniper’s refrigerator which he paused to read on his way to the coffee maker. 

_‘Sorry to eat and run, but I had some stuff to do this morning. You ever wanna play ball again you know where to find me._

_-Scout_ ’

The innuendos made Sniper hot under the collar and he had to take a cold shower. 

Throughout the next few days Sniper tried his best to catch Scout’s eyes every time they were in a room together. Scout would look, give him a wink and a nod but wouldn’t say anything. Eventually Sniper began to wonder what their encounter had meant. Was it just a one time thing or was this a relationship? And if it wasn’t a relationship, what could he do to make it one? He wanted to spend more time with Scout, he needed to have the little ankle biter closer and to get to know him better. The question was how. 

At some point Engineer noticed Sniper staring and had pulled him aside. 

“Something wrong?” he asked. 

“Eh… Not really. At least… I don’t think so? I’m just confused I guess.” Sniper hesitated. “How do you ask someone out? Real proper like.” 

Engie looked surprised. “Oh… Uh… Well…” 

Sniper groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “No, I mean. I know how to ask a sheila out, but not a bloke. What do you do for blokes? Do you treat ‘em the same as ladies? I don’t think he’d like that.” 

“Slow down there, son,” Engie chuckled. “So it’s someone around here, huh?” Sniper’s face grew a touch red and Engie nodded sagely. “Well, that’s mighty fine of you to try and make it special. Who is it?” 

There was a pause. Engie clapped Sniper on the back before the silence stretched too long. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Let’s brainstorm some ideas to make this romantic. It’s similar to how you’d do it with a lady but you gotta be more direct.” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting until they came up with the perfect plan. 

The next day there was a match. Scout was usually one of the first to arrive in the locker room, taking his time wrapping his bandages and adjusting his headset. During the precious time he had, Sniper snuck into Scout’s room and set up for his big surprise. 

The best thing was that the team was on a roll that day. Scout managed to cap every point, Sniper took out anyone who got too close to him, and the rest of the team took care of their normal duties. As they all came back inside and showered, Scout was whooping and singing his own praises as well as for a few of the others. 

“Man, Demo, when you set up all those stickies and I tricked that Heavy and Medic into following me?!” he exclaimed. 

“Aye, lad, we made a great team,” Demo chortled. 

“And Doc over here with the clutch heals, I thought I was a gonner for sure on that last point.” 

Medic was hanging his coat in his locker and tossed Scout a smile over his shoulder. “All in a day’s work, mein Junge,” he replied. 

After a few more praises were sung -- including an animated reenactment of Sniper taking out the enemy Spy just before he could backstab Scout -- the young man said his goodbyes and headed back into the building toward his quarters. Sniper caught up to Scout just as he opened the door, pausing with a confused look. “What the..?”  
  
Sniper cleared his throat so as not to startle. “Little surprise for you,” he said, meeting Scout’s gaze. “C’mon, in you get.” 

Scout stepped inside, looking over the bouquet of lilies on the table and the small stack of fresh comic books. Beside them was a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Boy, you sure know how to treat a lady,” Scout teased. When he turned back to Sniper, he paused. “Is that a trumpet?”

Clearing his throat again, Sniper answered, “A saxophone, actually. Ah… May I?” Scout nodded and backed himself over to the bed, taking a seat. Sniper’s mouth was dry, but he tried his best to conjure enough saliva to begin his serenade. 

The notes sounded familiar, and as Sniper continued Scout’s eyes grew wide. He was rapt with attention, watching Sniper’s fingers expertly pressing down the keys, letting go, his foot slowly tapping along to the sultry beat. When the chorus hit, Scout couldn’t help mouthing the words along. 

“ _And it looks like, I’m never gonna fall in love again…_ ” 

The final elongated note rang throughout the room. A silence followed, after which Scout let out a small, choked laugh of surprise. “Wow… I never heard ‘I’ll Never Fall in Love Again’ on sax before,” he admitted.  
  
“Was a tad hard to find the sheet music,” Sniper admitted. “Apparently Tom Jones isn’t the only one who named a song that.”  
  
“Ah, yeah. The other one’s good but I mean… Tom Jones. Wait, have I talked about him before?”  
  
Sniper shot him a mischievous smile. “I may have known you had a liking for him, yeah.” His saxophone was set aside and he opened the wine, pouring them each a glass.  
  
Taking his in hand, Scout swirled the wine once, twice before blurting out, “So is this, like, a date?” 

“I certainly hope so,” Sniper answered. “I was… Wanting to ah…” 

“Woah, listen. If you were trying to make up for the other day there was no need,” Scout said. “That was all me, really.” 

“No, not make up. I simply… I mean… What I’m _trying_ to do is…” Sniper took a moment to down his wine. He sat beside Scout, tilting his chin up so he could look him in the eye. He had to keep in mind what Engie had told him; strong simplicity in wording was the key. 

“I wanna date you,” he said. “I wanna treat you right, if you’ll give me the chance.” 

Scout’s looked back and forth between Sniper’s eyes, letting out a nervous breath. “Wow...” Before Sniper lost his confidence, Scout leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. “You know, I wasn’t expecting all this. But uh… It’s nice. I ain’t never been like… treated nice-like before.” 

Chuckling at his words, Sniper slid an arm around Scout’s waist. “I’ll be happy to treat you ‘nice-like’ for as long as I’m able.” 

“Think you can play some more Tom Jones for me?”  
  
“That’s the only one I know right now.”  
  
“Dammit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a couple of things I want to make note of:
> 
> I'm subscribing to the idea that Scout is confident when bluntly asking for sex but not good at asking for a real relationship a la "Expiration Date." 
> 
> If you're looking for the Tom Jones song that Sniper plays the title has changed over the years to [It Looks Like] I'll Never Fall In Love Again. The other song they reference is the Dionna Warwick song of the same name. 
> 
> The title of this story is also a Tom Jones song but the song came out in 1999 so I couldn't reference it in the story itself. Also it is not as romantic as you'd think. Interesting song but just... Very different from Jones' normal work.


End file.
